


Un mariage programmé

by Rose_British



Series: Mariage maraudé [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bottom Harry Potter, Cross-Generation Relationship, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, M/M, Mpreg, Top Severus Snape, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_British/pseuds/Rose_British
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le pourquoi du comment de la dernière phrase d'"Un mariage arrangé".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise de Mai

En ce vendredi de fin de mai, Severus Rogue surveillait une classe de potion de 5ème année, Serpentard-Gryffondor. Il ne comprenait pourquoi Albus avait programmée cette combinaison pour tous les cours de Potions ET toutes les années confondues. Le vieux glucosé parlait de cohésion des maisons mais à sa manière, il nourrissait les querelles légendaires.

Plus qu'une demi-heure et le week-end sera enfin là. D'autant plus qu'avec les ASPIC et les BUSES qui commençaient la semaine prochaine, 4 de ses classes sauteraient pour le reste de l'année. Et comme il avait particulièrement bien négocié avec le citronné cette année, toutes ses classes de 5ème et 7e année se trouvaient en fin de semaine. La semaine prochaine, il serait en week-end des l'heure du thé le jeudi. Il pourra alors se détendre dans son fauteuil à oreilles près de sa cheminée, avec un verre de Whisky pur Feu accompagnant sa lecture d'un magazine de potion ou de botanique. Avec un peu de chances, il pourrait même amener une certaine personne à venir se détendre avec lui...

En parlant de cette personne, Severus sentis les barrières magiques de ses appartements lui signalait son entrée par le feu de cheminette et cela l'étonna fortement. Il était à peine 17h et généralement, il ne quittait pas son bureau avant 18h30-19h.

Qui aurait cru que Potter puisse être un bourreau de travail ?

Une quinzaine de minute plus tard, la sonnerie de fit entendre et les élèves quittèrent progressivement les cachots. Le dîner commençait dans une heure mais personne ne se poseraient de question s'il n'y faisait pas acte de présence. Il avait eu trop peu de temps en ce moment à passer avec Harry et ce n'était pas un dîner dans une salle bruyante qui allait lui priver de la compagnie de son amant ! Alors qu'il se dirigeait dans ses appartements en passant par son laboratoire personnel, il songea à sa relation avec le héros national. Elle avait commencé en 6e année, quand le jeune homme était venu le voir pour s'excuser d'être tombé dans sa pensine et pour lui demander de l'aider à nouveau en occlumensie. Et sans la pression de se faire découvrir par Voldemort, il avait pu être plus patient avec le jeune homme, qui ressemblait plus à sa mère qu'à son père en termes de caractère. De fil en aiguille, ils avaient développé des sentiments l'un pour l'autre qui, juste après leur révélations, les avait emmené à s'offrir mutuellement leur virginité. Depuis, ils étaient dans une relation cachée. Ce n'était pas le mieux mais cela leur permettait d'être tranquilles.

Comme il pouvait le voir lors de la réception de la Gazette, Albus n'était pas très content qu'Harry ne suive pas le plan de carrière officieux qu'il avait dressé pour lui. De fait, l'existence d'un plan de vie tout aussi officieux n'était pas à exclure. Plan qui devait sans doute inclure sa petite-nièce, Ginny. Oui, comme Ginevra Weasley. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de connu mais Molly Weasley était la petite-fille de la sœur de Dumbledore. Severus l'avait découvert lors de la première guerre, avant qu'il ne devienne espion. D'ailleurs, quand Gideon et Fabian Prewett s'étaient fait descendre lors d'un raid, il y avait eu une grande fiesta au manoir Jédusor après-coup. Les Prewett puis Weasley étaient  depuis toujours sous la protection du vieux mage, pas que cela leur réussisse beaucoup : Arthur n'avait certes jamais été renvoyé du Ministère alors qu'il y aurait de quoi mais il n'avait jamais eu de promotion lui permettant d'élève sa famille (éthiquement trop) nombreuse, les condamnant à la pauvreté. Les deux aînés avaient obtenus des postes dans des entités sur lesquelles le vieux citronné n'avait que peu d'influence, le troisième fils était trop brouillé avec ses parents pour que sa bonne position puisse être d'une quelconque utilité. Les jumeaux s'étaient fait eux-mêmes. Le dernier fils, ce faignant de Ronald, s'était fait donné une place par son grand-oncle, place pour laquelle le dit grand-oncle devait un peu trop batailler pour qu'elle soit assurée (d'après son humble avis de Serpentard). Et puis il y avait la fameuse Ginevra. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'elle faisait depuis sa sortie de Poudlard mais il pouvait le résumer comme ceci : tuer le temps en attendant d'épouser un riche sorcier, de préférence Harry Potter.

Comme si cela allait arriver, pétasse.

Si Lupin n'aurait aucun problème avec le choix de compagnon de son chiot, il serait loin d'en être de même pour Black. Et l'avis de celui-ci comptait fortement pour son gryffon.

Severus remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne dans le salon et se dirigea alors vers la chambre. Il trouva alors Harry sur le lit, allongé sur son flan droit. Tremblant. Il eu à peine le temps d'assimiler l'information que Harry se leva d'un bond, traversa le lit et se précipita vers la salle de bain. Severus en resta surpris et ne sortit de sa torpeur que lorsqu'il entendit les bruits caractéristiques d'un vomissement.

\- Harry ?

\- Je vais bien, Sev, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Tu vas bien, mon œil. Tu es en train de vomir...

\- Severus...

\- Et la dernière fois où tu m'as dit de ne pas m’inquiéter, tu as fini à Sainte-Mangouste avec une gastro doublée de la dragoncelle...

\- Je suis enceint.

\- ...donc tu m'excuserais de ne pas te croire sur... RÉPÈTE ?

\- J'attends un bébé. Notre bébé.

Un silence pesant s'abattit ensuite dans la salle de bain. Severus restait figé, les yeux fixés sur Harry. Quant à Harry, il commença à mal interpréter ce silence. Severus ne voulait pas du bébé. Severus ne voulait pas fonder une famille. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Il ne voulait pas quitter Severus mais il était hors de question qu'il renonce au bébé ! Il fut repris de tremblements et, au lieu de pleurer comme il en avait envie, il replongea la tête dans les toilettes.

Fichues nausées.

Quand la dernière vague fut passée et qu'aucune ne semblait venir prendre la relève, Harry s'effondra sur le carrelage mais fut instantanément après enveloppé dans une paire de bras. Un verre d'eau lui fut présenté, qu'il vida d'un trait. Puis il reposa sa tête sur l'une des épaules de Severus, les yeux fermés. C’est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'une main caressait délicatement son ventre. Harry ouvrit alors les yeux et les posa sur Severus. Ce qu'il vit fait bondir son cœur.

Les yeux de Severus pétillaient et un sourire presque béat s'affichait sur ses lèvres. Et comme s'il sentait le regard posé sur lui, ce dernier dit d'une voix joyeuse :

\- Il n'y a que deux choses que je ne veux pas que notre enfant ait : mon nez et ce nid d'oiseau qui te sert de chevelure.

Soulagé, Harry rigola.

* * *

 

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla doucement dans les bras de Severus. Aucune nausée (pour le moment), la journée pourra peut-être être tranquille.

\- Tu connais les traditions en matière de mariage.., commença Severus

\- ... Severus Tobias Rogue, me demanderait tu ENFIN en mariage ?

\- Tout de suite les grands mots, ENFIN... Mais sinon, oui.

En guise de réponse, Harry le chevaucha et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, ce qui eu pour conséquence les éveiller tous deux physiquement. Quand Harry acheva le baiser, ils étaient tous deux essoufflés.

\- Si tu as l'intention de suivre les traditions, tu devras demander ma main à Sirius. Et on connaît tout deux sa réponse.

\- Il se pourrait que j’aie à ma disposition une arme contre laquelle il ne pourra pas lutter. Et je ne parle pas du bébé.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- J'ai découvert après la guerre que les parents de ma mère avaient décidé de me réintégrer dans la famille parce qu'en étant un Sepentard ainsi que le plus jeune maître des potions du pays et du continent compensaient largement le fait que mon père soit moldu. J'ai donc hérité de tout, y compris du titre de Lord Prince. Et il s'avère que la famille Prince avait, dans le temps, signe des contrats d'union avec les familles Black et Potter qui n'ont jamais été remplis. Et comme nous savons très bien que Black...

\- ...N'a pas l'intention de se poser, cela veut dire qu'il a l'intention de nommer quelqu'un comme son héritier. Et je doute que cela soit Drago. Tu vas donc utiliser les contrats pour obtenir l'accord de Sirius pour le mariage sans qu'il le sache ! Très Serpentard et parfait.

Et pour récompenser son fiancé, Harry l'embrassa de nouveau et accompagna son geste d'un ondulent des hanches. Il su que son comportement eu l'effet escompté quand il sentit les mains puissantes de Severus se saisir fermement de ses fesses puis celui-ci se relever de manière à ce qu'il puisse passer ses bras autour de son cou. Les lèvres de Severus dérivèrent rapidement vers son cou et Harry poussa un soupir de contentement, auquel Severus répondit en le plaquant contre lui. Harry commençait à pousser des gémissements suite aux nouvelles caresses de son amant quand il ressenti une sensation nouvelle mais désagréable. Il savait qu'il l'avait déjà ressenti mais il ne savait plus où et quand. Quand la sensation s'accentua, il comprit. Il repoussa violemment Severus et se précipita dans la salle de bain.

Maudites nausées matinales.

 


	2. Tactique de Juin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est principalement une redite du chapitre 1 d'"Un mariage arrangé", sauf qu'il est du point de vue de Severus.

Severus regardait sa cheminée fixement. Ils avaient préparé tous les éléments à aborder avec Black pour le faire flancher. Dans un premier temps, il devait lui présenter les faits et les possibilités qui en découlent. Et dans un deuxième, Harry devait s'arranger pour que son parrain penche pour la solution qui les arrangeait. Sachant que Black prenait l'opinion et le bonheur de son filleul très à cœur, toute cette histoire serait un jeu d'enfant.

Cependant, il redoutait la confrontation. Après tout, il allait demander la main de l'homme qu'il aimait à la personne qu'il considérait comme un père. Certes, de manière totalement détournée et donc tout sauf orthodoxe mais tout de même.

AAARRRGGG ! Depuis quand Severus Rogue, redouté maître des potions et directeur de la maison Serpentard avait peur d'un simple Gryffondor ? Ok certes, un Gryffondor avec lequel il a un énorme passif mais un Gryffondor tout de même ! Et sur cette pensée, Severus passa la tête dans l'antre de sa cheminée et dit le nom de sa destination en même temps qu'il jeta un peu de poudre de cheminette.

 **-** Vous êtes l'homme sentant les potions qui venait du temps où mon maître dénaturait l'utilisation de la demeure de ma maitresse, fit Kreattur en voyant la tête de Severus dans l'âtre

\- Effectivement. Est-ce que Lord Black est disponible ?

\- Kreattur va aller voir si son maître peut vous recevoir. Kreattur disparut en un 'pop' sonore avant de revenir moins d'une minute plus tard de la même façon. Mon maître va vous recevoir dans la cuisine.

\- Merci.

Et sur cela, Severus passa tout son corps dans la cheminée pour atterrir dans la bibliothèque du 12, Square Grimmauld. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il se trouva à l'entrée de la cuisine de la maison londonienne. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé par rapport à la dernière fois où il est venu (il y a plus de 5 ans) à part le fait qu'elle était plus propre et que l'on sentait qu'elle était régulièrement utilisée pour son usage initial.

 **-** Rogue.

\- Lord Black.

\- Eh, bien Snivellus, on a apprit les bonnes manières à ce que je vois.

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour me faire insulter.

\- Alors pourquoi tu es là ?

En guise de réponse, Severus lui tendit le portfolio contenant des copies des contrats. Si LUI les avait trouvés par hasard en fouillant le coffre familial, il doutait que BLACK est pu en avoir déjà pris connaissance. Pendant que Black lisait les contrats de long en large – sans doute à chercher une faille ou une preuve qu'il s'agissait d'une blague - Severus prit la liberté de s'asseoir en face de son ennemi d'enfance.

 **-** Comment c'est possible ? Fit son ancienne Némésis

\- Comme tous contrats de mariage qui se fait entre deux familles influentes, répondit-il sarcastiquement.

N'était-ce pas évident ? Le sorcier avait beau être devenu un animagus avant même d'avoir ses ASPIC, Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher parfois de douter de son intelligence. C'était l'un de ces moments en question.

 **-** Je connais très bien la logistique autour d'un contrat de mariage, merci bien. Ce que je ne comprends c'est pourquoi maintenant ? Les contrats auraient pu s'activer bien avant ! Ce n'est pas comme si James avait épousé Lily le lendemain de leur diplôme ! Et puis il y avait également mon frère Regulus !

_Ah, un raisonnement qui se tient. Bravo, Black. Tu m'épates._

**-** Ah, cela. C'est une histoire qui mêle guerre, préjugés de sang-pur et décès prématurés.

\- Je suis tout ouïe.

\- Pour commencer, je suppose que tu connais la famille Prince.

_Vérifions si tu as bien écouté les cours de sociologie sorcière appliquée aux aristocrates donnés par tes parents._

**-** Oui. Supposée éteinte au début de la guerre après le décès de ses derniers membres, plutôt âgés dois-je préciser.

\- Ma mère, Eileen, était l'unique enfant du dernier Lord Prince, Elias. Elle avait un avenir prometteur en tant que Maîtresse de Potion jusqu'à ce que pour une raison qui me dépasse, elle épouse mon père, Tobias Rogue. Je suis né deux ans plus tard. Mais bien avant cela, elle a était reniée. Autant dire que cela à mît la famille à mal. D'après l'avocat et les gobelins en charge des affaires de la famille, ma grande-tante Edna aurait émis l'idée de surveiller l'évolution de tout enfant que pourrait avoir ma mère. Je vais faire simple, le fait d'avoir été placé à Serpentard, d'avoir excellé en Potions et en magie noire à convaincu les Prince que cela effacé la moitié impure de ma génétique et l'écart de ma mère. Ils ont alors entamé la procédure pour nous réintégré. Et puis, on s'est retrouvé en plain dans la guerre. Ma mère est morte et le reste des Prince a commencé a tombé comme des lutins de Cournailles. Mon grand-père est mort juste après la fin des procédures, laissant à Edna la tâche de m'informer de la situation. Entre temps, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est tombé et j'ai passé quelques temps à Azkaban. Temps pendant lesquels Edna est décédée.

_Je déteste raconter ma vie. Sauf quand je la raconte à Harry._

**-** Cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu n'as connaissance de ces contrats que maintenant.

_Fais fonctionner ta cervelle, par Merlin ! Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir morflé lors de la fausse chute du serpent sur patte._

**-** Lorsque Dumbledore m'a fait sortir d'Azkaban, il s'est porté garant pour moi et à négocié avec le Ministère. Ma liberté contre la mise à disposition de mes compétences au profit de la société. D'où mon poste à Poudlard. Mais en guise de garantie supplémentaire, le Ministère a également bloqué mes comptes, ne me permettant qu'un montant limité de dépenses sujet à validation. Ce n'est seulement que maintenant que j'ai pu récupérer mon héritage et pu prendre connaissance... De ce à quoi cela implique.

\- Eh ben merde alors ! Je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi aucun des deux contrats ne s'est activé plus tôt. Ils ont été signés au 15e siècle, par Merlin !

_Comme 45% des contrats dormants et potentiellement activables répertoriés chez Gringotts. Tu veux qu'on en examine les raisons maintenant ?_

**-** Ce n'est pas mon souci. J'ai 20 ans pour honorer ces deux contrats, Black !

\- Et moi donc ! Sans compter Harry !

 _Toi, tu n'as pas pris arithmancie en 3_ _e_ _année._

 **-** Chacun de vous n'a à se préoccuper que d'un seul contrat. Dans l'absolu, 20 ans pour acter un seul contrat de mariage, c'est rien.

_En particulier quand l'une des personnes concernées serait plus que ravie à l'idée d'honorer le contrat la concernant. Sans parler qu'elle est dans une situation qui nécessite qu'elle honore ledit contrat. Mais je divague..._

**-** Que proposes-tu, Rogue ?

_Enfin !_

**-** Je n'ai trouvé que 3 scénarios possibles. Le premier, on surmonte notre dégoût respectif pour l'autre et le contrat avec la famille Potter est reporté sur notre magnifique enfant aux yeux bleus foncés. _Je veux que mon enfant ait les yeux vers émeraudes._ Avantage : ton filleul pourra se marier avec qui il veut. _Sauf qu'il veut m'épouser, ce qui ne sera pas possible vu que je serais marié avec TOI !_ Désavantage : il aura moins de 3 ans pour se marier et avoir un enfant qui sera majeur d'ici 20 ans. _Personne n'a le droit de toucher MON Harry !_

 **-** Sauf qu'avec la fin de la guerre, les jeunes tiennent un peu trop à leur liberté et il sera difficile pour Potter pour trouver la bonne personne dans le délai imparti. Il devra alors se tourner vers ses connaissances féminines. Sauf que Lovegood est déjà mariée... _Saurait-elle même s'occuper d'un enfant ?,_ Granger est avec Ronald Weasley, même si elle peut faire mieux. _Beaucoup mieux même. Je pensais cette fille intelligente._ Il reste bien la fille Weasley... _Oh non ! La pire de toutes les solutions faciles. Elle veut de l'argent pour pouvoir se rouler les pouces et pondre autant de gosses que sa mère._

A ce moment là de ses pensées, Severus entendis Sirius grogner comme un chien.

 **-** Ah ! Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à être réaliste sur la famille de rouquins.

\- Continue !

 **-** Pour la deuxième solution, tu inverses les rôles avec Potter, je prends sur moi et l'épouse. _Pas très difficile à faire._ Avantage : toi et moi n'aurons pas à nous supporter. _Le paradis même !_ Désavantage : c'est sur toi que repose l'ultimatum matrimonial. _Je plains la personne qui deviendrait Lady Black._ Et soyons honnête, Black, tu serais dans la bouse d'hippogriffe jusqu'au cou. Une bonne partie de la population, pour ne pas dire la majorité, te considère soit encore comme un criminel soit un comme un potentiel sorcier noir du fait de la réputation de ta famille. _Tu l'as tout de même un peu cherché._ Et le peu de famille à qui cela ne gênerait pas de nouer une alliance avec l'illustre maison Black te considère personnellement comme à peine mieux que les Weasley. _J'en viendrais presque à te plaindre. PRESQUE._

\- Conclusion de ta tirade ?

_J'oubliais que tu avais du mal à comprendre les longues démonstrations._

**-** Ton seul choix matrimonial serait la fille Weasley. Et quand bien même elle semble être une croqueuse de diamant de la pire espèce, les négociations seront dures pour que cette famille représentative de la magie blanche accepte de laisser son unique fille entre tes sales pâtes qui ont pratiqué la magie noire, quand bien même c'était il y a plus de 30 ans. Pour faire simple, tu devras donner accès à ta fortune de manière illimitée pour faire vivre ta belle-famille, autant dire que tu seras ruiné d'ici quelques années. _Finalement, peut-être que je te plaindrais si tu te trouvais dans cette situation. D'autant plus que ça retomberais sur MON enfant plus tard._

 **-** Et la troisième solution ? Elle ne peut pas être pire que les deux autres.

_Non, elle est même mieux et c'est celle là que tu vas choisir comme ça je pourrais tranquillement gaver Harry de potions anti-vomissements pour calmer ses nausées et de concoctions nutritives pour être sûr que notre enfant grandisse parfaitement bien._

**-** Tu rends officiel ce que dont tout le monde se doute, en particulier les Weasley et tous les anciens de l'Ordre. Tu déclares Potter comme étant ton héritier, ce qui le rend également éligible au contrat avec la lignée Black. Je l'épouse et une pierre deux coups avec les contrats. Avantage : tu peux continuer ta vie de célibataire endurci. Désavantage : je suis coincé avec Potter mais je suis sûr que ma position à Poudlard nous permettra de trouver un arrangement pour nous voir le minimum possible.

\- D'accord, je t'épouse Rogue.

_QUOI ? NON !_

**-** Tu n'es pas le seul concerné, Black. Cela fait plus d'un mois que je cherche à contacter Potter à ce sujet mais ses disponibilités ne correspondent pas aux miennes. Je te rappelle que même si tu te sacrifies aujourd'hui, tu condamneras l'un des enfants de Potter. Je suis sûr que tout sera fait pour que les enfants s'entendent bien mais tout de même.

\- Certes mais Harry à droit à l'amour après ce dont il a souffert dans sa vie. Et de toute façon, Harry a d'autres possibilités ! Même s'il n'épouse pas quelqu'un de son choix, il reste les demandes en mariage dont je suis assailli !

_Par Morgane, Black ! Tu viens de me prouver ta stupidité une fois de plus_

**-** Ne me dis pas que ton songeais vraiment à arranger un mariage pour ton filleul ? Je croyais que tu détestais la plupart des traditions aristocrates.

\- T'inquiètes, je les déteste toujours mais la situation présente... Bref, Harry n'aura sans doute pas le temps de trouvé la perle rare dans le délai nécessaire.

\- Puis-je voir certaines des demandes ? Dans un tiers des cas, il s'agira de l'un des parents de mon beau-fils ou de ma belle belle-fille.

_Mode Élimination de la concurrence activé._

Sirius se leva et prit l'escalier pour monter à l'étage. Il en redescendit quelques minutes plus tard avec un portfolio en cuir, qu'il tendit à Severus.

 **-** Il s'agit des demandes les plus sérieuses que j'ai reçues actuellement.

\- Je vois... Répondit-il en prenant deux lettres en main. Tu sais que si tu acceptes la demande des Parkinson, tu auras des problèmes vécu Lucius, quand bien même tu serais le chef de sa belle-famille. Et vice versa.

_Lucius doit avoir vocation à faire de sa famille la plus riche du pays, ce n'est pas possible autrement._

**-** Hummm?

\- En tant que parrain de Drago, j'ai été témoin des principales décisions le concernant. J'étais donc présent quand Lucius et Abraxas ont signé le contrat d'union avec Patrick Parkinson. Les deux familles récupéreraient des avantages de cette union mais les Parkinson seraient vraiment gagnants en s'alliant avec une Très Ancienne et Très Noble famille. Je ne connais pas le détail des pénalités si l'une des familles venait à... Rompre le contrat de son propre chef, si je puis dire. Mais disons que tout le monde serait perdant.

\- Bref, exit Drago et Pansy. Pas que j'avais envie d'imposer le fils pourri de ma cousine à Harry.

 **-** Londubat ? Demanda incrédule Severus. _N'as-tu jamais rencontré le gamin ? C'est une vraie calamité !_ Dans ce cas, dis tout de suite adieu à la lignée des Potter. Si le nombre de fans qui tournent autour de Potter me laisse peu d'espoir quand à son innocence, _Certes, il y a beaucoup de fans mais c'est moi qui me suis chargé de son innocence. Et à de nombreuses reprises, héhé._ C'est tout le contraire pour Londubat. Et pour un jour de différence, c'est lui qui sera chargé d'imprégner ton filleul. Autant dire que c'est mal parti. _D'autant plus que je le tuerais avant même qu'il songe à toucher Harry._ Voyons voir... Crabbe ? Tu me déçois, Cabot. Les lignées des Black et des Potter ont toujours été très fières de leurs capacités magiques, surtout la tienne. Maris Potter avec Crabbe et dis adieu à cette fierté. _Le dernier fils Weasley est un génie à côté de lui._ Je te conseillerais même de convertir des Gallions en argent moldu, tu en aurais besoin d'ici 2 générations.

\- Bon ça va, j'ai compris.

\- Ensuite... La demande de Lord Patil semble acceptable mais il propose ses deux filles tout en donnant une dot pour une seule d'entre elle alors qu'il a largement les moyens. Pas que l'argent soit le facteur décidant. _Par pure curiosité, tu es censé te débrouiller comment avec deux femmes au lit ?_

\- Tu as fini ?

 **-** Pas vraiment... Ah ! Le meilleur pour la fin ! Les Weasley ! Sais-tu que plusieurs membres de la famille se sont plaints de ne pas encore avoir profité de l'immense héritage Potter? _Profiteurs !_ _Et hypocrites de surcroit !_ Que certains membres de ladite famille ont été incités à devenir ses amis par nul autre qu'Albus Dumbledore ? Ledit Dumbledore dont la sœur Ariana n'est autre que la grand-mère de Molly ?

\- ...je...n'avais pas vu venir celle-là.

_Lord Prince 1 – Lord Black 0._

\- Je m'en doutais. Sur ce, je te laisse à la réflexion. Il serait préférable que j'aie une réponse le plus rapidement possible. Histoire que je sache quels types de poisons préparés pour assurer ma survie. _Mon préféré est le masculum ducatus. Toxique à souhait si avalé mais parfait pour faciliter le passage de certaines parties anatomiques de taille conséquentes dans d'autres beaucoup plus étroites. Harry peut en témoigner..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Masculum ducatus : lubrifiant masculin (d'après Google trad)


	3. Mensonge de Juin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est une redite du chapitre 2 d'Un mariage arrangé mais du point de vue d'Harry.

Quand on est enceint, le feu de cheminette a l’inconvénient de faire surgir une vague de nausée. Autant Garçon-qui-a-survécu-et-qui-a-vaincu qu’il soit, Harry ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Aussi, en plus de sa maladresse au sortir de la cheminée qui fit tomber le porte-tisonnier de la bibliothèque de Square Grimmauld, il se précipita vers le récipient le plus proche pour vider son pauvre estomac - qui était tout sauf plein - à savoir un pot à parapluie. Après avoir repris ses esprits, il nettoya le récipient et se cala contre le mur. Transplaner aurait été beaucoup plus pratique mais après avoir lu un livre sur les grossesses où il était fait mention du grand nombre de fausses couches suite à désartibulement, Severus l’avait fait jurer de ne pas transplaner sauf en cas d’extrême urgence. Autant dire qu’il ne transplanerait plus avant la naissance du bébé. Et il avait encore sept ou huit mois à tirer comme cela...

Une fois les nausées parties, Harry eu une forte envie de manger.

Des pâtes. Avec de l’huile d’olive.

Et du fromage.

Et des lardons et de la crème.

Et aussi une pizza. Avec tout plein de fromages.

De la viande hachée.

Des merguez.

Des oignons.

Des Lardons aussi.

De la crème.

Et de la sauce barbecue. Ou Samouraï.

Ou même les deux !

Son menu en tête, Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine pour s’arrêter net en chemin en trouvant son parrain assis à la table, l’air pensif, avec un portfolio devant lui. Avant même de réfléchir sur l’état de son parrain, Harry su qu’il devrait mettre son menu italien gargantuesque de côté, pour éviter que Sirius se pose des questions. Il n’avait jamais été un gros mangeur, à l’inverse de Ron, sauf en ce qui concerne les bonbons. Tiens, il devrait passer une commande chez Honeydukes. Et aussi chez Haribo, ce confiseur moldu.

\- Sirius ? Ça va ?

\- Oh, Harry. Je ne t'avais pas entendu rentrer.

\- Je me demande bien comment, j'ai trébuché et fait tombé le porte-tisonnier en sortant de la cheminée. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Avec ses pensées de nouveau contrôlées par ses neurones et non son estomac, le jeune homme analysa enfin l’attitude de son aîné. Celui semblait effectivement plongé dans ses pensées, ce qui n’était pas dans ses habitudes. Pas qu’Harry doute de l’intelligence de son parrain, mais disons juste qu’il n’était de ses personnes qui se perdent facilement dans leur pensées. Sauf à réfléchir à l’élaboration d’une blague ou au contenu du prochain repas. La seule chose qui venait à l’esprit d’Harry en guise d’origine de l’état de son parrain était... Non, ça ne pouvait être cela. Sirius aurait été moins calme que cela.

Beaucoup moins calme.

\- Comment te dire...

\- Dis-le simplement. _Est-ce que c’est ce que je crois ?_

\- Ok, je vais essayer... Rogue est passé plus tôt dans la journée. Il semble qu'une partie de son héritage ait été bloquée lors de la première guerre et qu'ils aient pris leur temps pour le débloquer. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est désormais Lord Prince et le dernier représentant en vie de cette vieille famille. Et il a 20 ans pour honorer deux contrats d'unions magiques.

 _\- C’est bien ce que je crois. Étonnant, qu’il reste calme._ Qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec nous ? _Fais l’innocent Harry, fais l’innocent._

\- La famille Prince a signé les deux contrats au Moyen-âge avec les familles Potter et Black.

\- ... _Il a dû s’énerver bien avant, c’est pas possible... Je devrais vérifier comment va Sev._ Donc on fait quoi? On l'épouse tous les deux ? _Faire des blagues détends toujours l’atmosphère._

\- Merlin, non... Mais les situations possibles ne sont pas mieux, fit Sirius, qui expliqua ensuite les scénarios à Harry.

\- ... Je ne comprends pas la troisième solution. _Harry Potter, le Garçon-qui-est-innocent, partie 2._

\- ... Tu sais que te considère comme un fils ? _Oui, Siri, je le sais._ Bah, dans cette idée, j'avais l'intention de te nommer comme mon unique héritier dans mon testament, ce qui ferait de toi le chef de la famille Black. Ça ne ferait que rendre officiel la situation actuelle. La troisième solution de Rogue nécessité juste que j'annonce maintenant ma volonté et n'attende pas de passer la baguette à gauche...

\- Ce qui permettrait d'honorer les deux contrats si j'épouse Rogue. _Et de faire croire à la population sorcière, trop bien pensante quand elle le veut, que le bébé a été conçu lors de notre mariage de noces. Ou même nuit de noces pour les grands romantiques._

\- C'est cela. Mais même si cela ne me gêne pas d'annoncer ma volonté de mon vivant, il est hors de question que tu épouses Rogue !

\- Mais Sirius ! _Je veux épouser Severus !_

\- Non !

\- Sirius ! _Espèce de_ _Gryffondor !_ Si je n'épouse sur pas Severus, tu devras le faire ! Vous devrez avoir au moins un enfant ensemble, ce qui rendra ta volonté caduque ! _Ce qui me gêne vraiment, c’est de savoir que se sont tes fesses qui serviront d’antre des plaisirs à mon Severus d’amour._ Sans parler du fait que VOTRE enfant devra ensuite épouser L'UN DES MIENS d'ici 17 à 20 ans.  _Ça serait comme si mon enfant épouser mon petit frère ou ma petite sœur. Donc qu’il épouse son oncle ou sa tante. Bref, presque aussi glauque qu’Arthur et Morgane._ Mais pour que cela soit possible, il faudrait que je sois marié, d'ici moins de trois ans si possible ! Et je fais comment, moi ? _Je ne connais pas d’autres sorciers gays !_ J'avais pas l'intention de me marier tout de suite, j'ai même personne dans ma vie ! _Je mens comme un serpent._ Je fais comment pour trouver quelqu'un qui, si possible, voit Harry et non le Garçon-qui-a-vaincu ou tout autre titre loufoque dont je suis affabulé ! _Autrement dit, je me débrouille comment sans mon Sevy ?_

\- J'ai reçu des demandes de contrats d'union de plusieurs familles plus ou moins proéminentes dans notre société.

\- QUOI ??? _Il a perdu la boule ! Il a perdu la boule ! Appelez Ste-Mangouste !_

\- Je connais ton sentiment en la matière et je n'avais pas l'intention de t'en parler ni d'en accepter. Mais j'ai tout de même gardé certaines de côté pour ma curiosité personnelle.

\- Fais voir, ordonna presque Harry. _Je suis désolé Severus, mais je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir te laisser tuer mon parrain. Je vais m’en charger moi-même._ Sérieux, Sirius, je comprends pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parle. Même pour me dire que tu les brûlerais après... Malfoy, vraiment ? On ne peut pas se supporter et je préférais vraiment ne pas finir à Azkaban pour le meurtre de mon mari. _Et filleul de mon amour, juste en passant._

\- Ok, donc Malfoy OUT ! Fit Lord Black en jetant la lettre au feu.

\- Parkinson ? Encore pire que Malfoy car c'est moi qui risquerait ma vie ! _Et je n’ai pas survécu à Voldemort pour me faire tuer par une ménagère !_

\- Comment ?

\- C'est un secret de polichinelle que les Parkinson ont de grosses dettes depuis plusieurs années et qu'ils sont pressés de marier Pansy à un riche sorcier pour compter sur sa fortune pour les faire vivre une fois que les gobelins leur seront tombés dessus. Et j'ai pas l'intention de jouer à l'assistante sociale. Ce qui veut dire que Pansy glisserait un poison dans mon verre une fois qu'elle aurait compris que sa famille devrait se débrouiller toute seule pour vivre. _Je veux bien aider les gens en difficulté mais faut pas me prendre pour un idiot non plus._

\- Parkinson, OUT aussi. Patil ?

\- Je ne récent pas le besoin d'être polygame. _Severus me suffit amplement._

\- Crabbe ?

\- Eurrkk ! _C’est dans la connerie qu’il est proéminent, lui._ Je tiens à ce que mes enfants est un minimum d'intelligence, merci bien ! _Ce qui est plutôt garanti avec Severus ! Et toc !_

\- Je te comprends. Le père était à Poudlard en même tant que nous, même s'il était de la génération de Lucius et il était pas reconnu pour son intelligence. On a une demande des Londubat.

\- Non ?! _Je crois qu’on entame la liste des propositions bizarres..._ Je suis sûr que c'est l'œuvre d'Augusta et que Neville est au courant de rien. Ça serait en plus hyper bizarre... Je veux dire, on est juste amis. Il y a rien eu de ce type entre nous. Non, juste non. Ça me fait froid dans le dos !

\- Il reste la demande des Weasley.

\- Ok, c'est encore pire que Neville. _Les hypocrites..._ Je comprends encore moins. La demande concerne un mariage entre moi et... Trop bizarre. _J’ai envie de vomir. Et pas à cause d’une nausée._ Je veux dire, je considère les Weasley comme la famille que j'aurais aimé avoir mais... Ron est comme un frère pour moi. _Enfin, je fais croire que pour qu’on me laisse en paix._ Par extension, Ginny est comme une sœur. _Mieux vaut cela que de l’avoir pour femme._ Ça serait à la limite de l'inceste. Encore plus bizarre qu'avec Neville. _Pas plus bizarre mais plus embêtant._

\- Bon, ben il y a plus trop d'autre choix...

\- Si c'était ça tes demandes sérieuses, j'ose sur imaginais les non-sérieuses. _Goyle aurait été dans la liste. Et dire qu’il est plus intelligent que Crabbe..._

\- Oh, des choses du genre _"depuis que je suis petite, je rêve d'être la femme du Garçon-qui-a-survécut"_

\- Au secours... _Et Ginny n’est pas dans la liste ? Tu avais du boire trop de Whisky Pur Feu quand tu faisais ton choix, mon pauvre Sirius._

\- On fait quoi ?

\- Je me suis promis une chose, c'est que mes enfants ne connaîtront pas les trois-quarts de ce que j'ai connus. Un mariage arrangé entrerait dans cette catégorie.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ?

 _\- Comme jamais._ Et puis, si besoin, je suis sûr que je pourrais divorcer. Une seule chose sur laquelle moi et Rogue pourrions être d'accord. _En réalité, il y a plusieurs choses sur lesquelles Severus et moi sommes d’accord. Comme la meilleure position pour s’assurer qu’on atteindra l’orgasme en même temps._

\- D'accord. On devra passer à Gringotts pour la paperasse.

Et sur cela, Harry se retrouva dans les bras de Sirius. Et pendant quelques instants, Harry se sentit coupable de manipuler son parrain. Mais sa culpabilité s’arrêta bien vite quand son estomac repris le contrôle de ses pensées : juste avant de rentrer, il avait entendu dire que Fortescue avait un nouveau parfum de glace vanille agrémentée de pistache, miel et cannelle ! Il était donc urgent d’aller sur le Chemin de Traverse pour qu’il fasse un détour chez le glacier

 


	4. Réactions de Juin I - Les Malfoy

Harry avait réussi à convaincre à Sirius le jour même de sa visite puis était venu lui annoncer la nouvelle deux jours après, une fois toutes les formalités avec Gringotts réalisées. Il ne restait plus qu’à annoncer la nouvelles à leurs amis respectifs ainsi qu’à ses collègues. Pour ces derniers, il attendrait la réunion de fin d’année. Harry devait annoncer la nouvelle à Londubat, Lovegood, Granger et les Weasley, sachant que Black s’étaient déjà chargé de Lupin et Tonks. A lui ne revenait que les Malfoy.

Il avait convenu de passer à l’heure du thé le samedi suivant le retour des étudiants chez eux. Drago serait en plus revenu de Russie, où il avait effectué une mission pour le Ministère pour renforcer les relations entre les deux Ministères de la Magie.

Parfait, il n’aimait pas se répéter.

Le jour en question, il arriva dans au Manoir Malfoy par la cheminée pour atterrir dans le hall d’entrée. De là, il traversa la demeure ancestrale pour rejoindre le salon familial, où il retrouva Lucius, Narcissa et Drago. Après la chute de Voldemort, Lucius avait réussi à s’en sortir en mettant en avant le fait que son père l’avait obligé à rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et que par la suite, il était resté et avait suivi les ordres afin de protéger sa femme et son fils. Et bien évidemment, ces idiots du Ministère l’avait cru. Car s’il ne doutait pas que Lucius ait potentiellement eu un changement de cœur envers son affiliation aux Mangemorts et qu’il est décidé de ne pas prendre la fuite par mesure de préservation, il avait été plus que désireux à la base de rejoindre les troupes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, au point qu’il avait fait du repérage pour de futures nouvelles recrues lors de sa 7e année alors qu’il n’avait même pas encore la Marque. Il en était une preuve (encore) vivante. Merlin merci, Harry avait tué le mégalomane reptilien juste avant que de finir Poudlard, sauvant Drago d’une existence d’esclave. Parce que c’est ce que tous les Mangemorts étaient vis-à-vis de Voldemort : des esclaves, dont seul varier le degré d’utilité.

Comme à son habitude, Severus s’assit dans un fauteuil de manière à être assis en face de Lucius et entre Narcissa et son filleul.

\- Severus, mon cher, fit Narcissa. Nous sommes ravis de te voir. Tu dois avoir une nouvelle importante à nous annoncer pour nous avoir demandé au préalable si tu pouvais venir.

\- En effet, j’ai une annonce à vous faire.

\- Quelle est-elle, oncle Severus ? demanda Drago

\- Je vais me marier début Août.

Cette déclaration fut suivie de quelques minutes de silence de la part des trois Malfoy avant que Lucius sorte de sa torpeur.

\- Félicitation, mon ami. Je me sens tout de même blessé que tu n’ais pas amené ta future moitié pour nous la présenter. D’ailleurs, pourquoi n’avons-nous pas rencontré cette personne bien avant ?

\- Tout simplement parce que j’épouse cette personne dans le cadre d’un contrat de mariage entre nos familles.

\- Je vois.

\- Mais de qui s’agit-il ? Je ne vois personne dont la famille aurait conclu un contrat avec la famille Prince qui soit encore disposé à l’honorer, s’étonna Narcissa

\- En réalité, la personne que je vais épouser va honorer deux contrats.

\- Tu piques notre curiosité, Severus. Ne fais plus de secrets, plaisanta Lucius.

\- Harry Potter.

Le silence qui suivi fut plus long que le précédent et diverses émotions pouvaient se lire sur les visages des trois blonds.

Narcissa avait l’air étonnée, tout simplement. Cependant, Severus pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu’elle continuait à cogiter pour découvrir le nom de la deuxième famille pour laquelle Harry honorait le contrat. C’était une solution tellement évidente qu’il doutait qu’elle y pense.

Drago semblait plutôt mitigé. Il semblait osciller entre soulagement, dégoût et résignation. Le soulagement ne voulait dire qu’une chose : il était au courant de la demande déposée en son nom par son père auprès de Black et était donc heureux de ne pas finir avec son éternel rival. La résignation ne pouvait donc que faire écho au fait qu’il ne pensait n’avoir d’autre solution que d’épouser Pansy Parkinson. Par contre, il n’arrivait pas à situer l’origine du dégout qu’il semblait ressentir.

C’était la réaction de Lucius la plus intéressante. Severus n’arrivait pas vraiment à décerné ce que ressentait son ami bien que son visage soit tout sauf inexpressif. Il pouvait toujours tenter de deviner. Alors...horreur, colère, pensif, calculateur... Ouh là ! Il faudrait sans doute qu’il aille vérifier la non-existence de contrat dormant entre les Malfoy et les Potter ou les Prince. Et même qu’il demande à Black de vérifier que le contrat entre Lucius et Narcissa ne possède pas de clauses permettant de réutiliser le contrat.

\- Quelle est la deuxième famille pour laquelle le jeune Lord Potter doit honorer un contrat ? interrogea Narcissa, rompant ainsi le silence

\- Ma chère, c’est évident, répondit Lucius en cachant difficilement ses sentiments, une fois n’est pas coutume. Après tout, il y a un seul Lord qui considère notre jeune héros national comme son fils.

\- Oh, fit Narcissa une fois qu’elle comprit de qui son mari parlait.

Elle n’avait jamais vraiment fait attention aux histoires de ses cousins germains de la branche aînée. Tout d’abord parce qu’il y avait une grande différence d’âge entre eux, 7 ans avec Sirius et presque 10 ans avec Regulus. Ensuite, parce que la tante Walburga avait un caractère de chien et que son père, Pollux, avait tout fait pour que ses filles aient le moins de contact avec leur tante. Cela avait le désavantage de les éloigner de la branche principale des Black, et par extension des autres branches secondaires, et donc des seuls cousins que ses sœurs et elles avaient, la famille Rosier étant déjà réduite, à l’exception de leur mère, à leurs grands-parents et à leur oncle Evan qui n’avait pas pris le temps de se marier.

Ça veut la pureté du sang mais ça n’est même pas capable de faire prospérer le sien.

De fait, les révélations de Severus et Lucius la prenait un peu de cours. Certes, elle savait que Sirius avait été fait parrain par les Potter et qu’être enfermé à Azkaban pendant 12 ans puis en fuite pendant 3 ans n’aidait pas à se poser pour fonder une famille mais tout de même... Encore heureux que la mère de James Potter était une Black, le titre et la fortune familiale n’allait pas à un total étranger. En tout cas, le plan de Lucius pour mettre la main sur la fortune Black tombait à l’eau. Oui, elle était au courant des manigances de son mari. La devise des Malfoy était _« Toujours plus grand »_ et Lucius avoir prit comme quête personnelle le fait d’élever la lignée au rang de Très Noble Famille, lui faisant atteindre le sommet de la hiérarchie sociale - à savoir le statut de Très Ancienne et Très Noble Famille, détenu par une seule et unique famille suite à l’extinction des autres familles détentrices de ce graal social. Et avec les antécédents liés à la guerre, le seul moyen pour atteindre ce statut est d’épouser l’héritier de la seule famille détentrice de ce statut, à savoir la famille Black. Intérieurement, Narcissa jubilait. Pour une fois que quelque chose n’allait pas dans le sens de Lucius. Cela lui fera les pieds.

\- Je suppose que l’on recevra une invitation, fit Narcissa d’un ton enjoué.

\- Bien évidemment, répondit Severus. Ma venue est juste pour vous éviter une trop grande surprise à la réception de l’invitation.

\- Pourquoi un mariage aussi rapide, oncle Severus ?

\- Les contraintes de la magie, Drago. James Potter était déjà décédé lorsque que j’ai été effectivement réintégré au sein de la famille Prince et avant cela, aucun membre de la famille Prince n’était éligible de pas leurs trop grands âges. Ne restant qu’un membre pour les deux familles en question, la magie a fait part de son urgence à voir le contrat rempli. J’ai juste saisi l’occasion pour inciter Black à officialiser le statut de Potter et éviter d’avoir un mini-cabot comme beau-fils ou belle-fille.

\- Tu devrais commencer à l’appeler Harry, lui rétorqua Lucius, ce qui lui valu un regard noir en guise de réponse.

\- En parlant de mariage, Black m’a fait part de demandes qu’il avait reçues pour son filleul quand je suis venu lui parler du contrat. Autant dire que je n’ai été guère étonné de découvrir que l’une de ses demandes provenait de toi, Lucius. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je sais de source sûre que ta requête à été brûlée, tu n’as donc rien à craindre que cette histoire ne parvienne aux oreilles de Patrick Parkinson. Par contre, il ne pourra pas en dire autant...

\- Que dis-tu, oncle Severus ? demanda Drago avec intérêt.

\- Je dis que, parmi toutes les demandes en mariage qu’il a reçu pour son filleul, Sirius Black en a reçu une proposant une union avec Pansy. Et je crois que cette requête n’a pas fini dans la cheminée. N’est-ce pas ce que tu voulais, Lucius ? Te débarrasser de ce contrat conclut par Abraxas et qui ne t’apporte rien ? A défaut d’unir Drago avec _Harry_ , il reste toujours Astoria Greengrass.

\- Elle n’est pas l’héritière du titre, répondu le grand blond.

\- Certes, mais la rumeur veut que sa sœur ait une sainte horreur des enfants et ai brassé puis bue une potion la rendant stérile. Autant dire que le titre Greengrass reviendra le moment venu à la descendance d’Astoria, si ce n’est à Astoria elle-même.

Abandonnant Lucius à ses réflexions, Severus se laissa embarquer dans une conversation sur les préparatifs du mariage par Narcissa avant de demander à Drago comment s’était déroulée sa mission. Quand il fut reparti, il conclu que cela c’était parfaitement bien passé mais il savait qu’Harry ne pourrait sans doute pas dire la même chose.

 


	5. Réactions de Juin II - Nev, Lun & Mione

Alors qu'il montait la petite colline qui cachait le Terrier, Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'envier Severus. Encore une fois.

Il l'avait d'abord envié car personne n'avait une curiosité mal saine pour sa vie intime et il n'avait jamais été à risque de dévoiler leur relation dans un accès de colère.

Plus récemment, il l'avait envié car il n'avait pas à mentir à la personne qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père pour lui afin de pouvoir épouser la personne qu'il aimait.

Aujourd'hui, il l'enviait car il n'allait pas à l'encontre de la plus grosse révolte weasleysienne ayant eu lieu.

Les Weasley n'étaient pas les seuls qui devaient apprendre la nouvelle. Mais Hermione, Neville et Luna avaient déjà appris la nouvelle la veille et, qu'importe leur réaction personnelle, Harry considérait qu'ils avaient bien pris la chose. Ce qui ne sera absolument pas le cas des Weasley.

Neville, en tant que Lord régent de la famille Londubat, savait que ce type d'évènements pouvait se produite. Quand à Luna, l'annonce n'avait été qu'une formalité. Elle avait un don pour découvrir le secret des gens et cela ne l'avait pas étonné qu'elle semble déjà connaître toute l'histoire.

 

_FLASHBACK_

_Il avait rejoint ses deux amis aux Trois Balais. Son ancien camarade de maison était devenu l'assistant du Professeur Chourave dans le cadre de sa maitrise de Botanique. Quand à l'ancienne Serdaigle, elle partageait son temps entre le département aux créatures magiques et Le Chicaneur._

_**-** Harry, par ici ! le héla Neville_

_\- Salut, Nev. Salut, Luna. Quoi de neuf ?_

_\- La fin de l'année scolaire approche donc je vais avoir un peu plus de temps pour la recherche, raconta le jeune homme_

_\- Papa souhaite aller en Russie pour observer des lutins de Sibérie, dit gaiement Luna_

_\- Des Lutins de Sibérie ?_

_\- Ce sont des cousins éloignés des Lutins de Cornouilles. Ils sont justes noirs au lieu de gris bleutés._

_\- Ok..._

_\- Bon, Harry. Tu as dit que tu avais quelque chose à nous annoncer._

_\- ...je vais me marier. AvecSeverusRogue. C'estàcaused'uncontratd'union._

_\- Attends, tu peux répéter ? Tu parles trop vite, demanda Neville_

_\- Il a dit qu'il devait épouser le professeur Rogue suite à un contrat liant leurs deux familles. Ou serait-ce trois ?_

_\- Trois. Un contrat lie également sa famille à celle des Black. J'ai juste dû convaincre Sirius de me laisser honorer les deux contrats d'un coup. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de voir l'un de mes enfants dans un mariage potentiellement sans amour._

_\- C'est...noble de te sacrifier ainsi, Harry. Je croyais que tu avais réussi à soigner ton complexe du Sauveur, tenta Neville_

_\- J'ai quelques résurgences._

_\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Harry, Neville. Tout se passera bien pour lui. Très bien même. Mieux que ce que tout le monde envisage de la situation._

_Neville regarda alternativement Harry et Luna. Vu les dires de la jeune femme, ce mariage était plus que la simple conclusion de vieux contrats centenaires. Comme aucune des deux ne dira rien, il se dit qu'il verra bien ce qu'il en est réellement le moment venu._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

 

Plus tard dans la même journée, Harry s'était rendu à l'appartement d'Hermione situé sur la Rue des Missels, un quartier résidentiel à proximité du Chemin de Traverse. Hermione avait été une toute autre histoire. Elle faisait encore trop de comparaisons entre le monde sorcier et le monde moldu, alors qu'elle ne retournait dans ce dernier que pour visiter ses parents et acheter quelques provisions spécifiques. Le fait que les mariages arrangés aient officiellement disparus de la vie quotidienne des britanniques au début du siècle dernier n'avait pas aidé.

 

_FLASHBACK_

**-** C _omment ça, tu dois épouser le professeur Rogue ?_

_\- C'est que je viens de te dire. Des contrats d'union lient sa famille à celle de Sirius et à la mienne et face aux peu de membres survivants et célibataires des familles concernées..._

_\- Non, j'ai compris ça ! Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi TU dois épouser Rogue. Dans l'absolu, Sirius aurait pu le faire. Ils ont tout deux le même âge. Là, tu te retrouves avec comme époux quelqu'un qui a été en cours avec tes parents. Zut, il a l'âge d'être ton père._

_\- Je sais Hermione, je sais. Mais c'était la solution la plus simple._

_\- Et en quoi ?_

_\- Si Sirius avait épousé Severus, le contrat avec la famille Potter serait toujours en attente. Il aurait fallut que je me marie en vitesse pour avoir un enfant qui, dans à peu près 20 ans, soit en âge d'épouser l'enfant de Sirius et Rogue pour honorer ce contrat-ci. Et je me vois mal avoir un enfant puis l'élever pour qu'il épouse la personne que je considérerais comme un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Sans parler du fait que je lui refuserais d'office la possibilité d'épouser quelqu'un qu'il ou elle aime._

_\- Ces contrats sont vieux, vous n'avez qu'à les ignorer ! De façon, les mariages arrangés sont interdits._

_\- Seuls les mariages forcés sont interdits, Hermione. Rien n'est dit à propos des unions arrangées._

_\- C'est la même chose !_

_\- Non, ça ne l'est. C'est pareil dans le monde moldu : un mariage forcé est un mariage arrangé mais un mariage arrangé n'est pas automatiquement un mariage forcé. Sauf que les mariages arrangés ici ne sont pas négligeables. La plupart du temps, ils sont magiquement obligeants. La partie qui refuse de l'honorer se retrouve privée de sa magie._

_\- Mais c'est barbare !_

_\- Oui, ça l'est. Cependant, cela fait partie des traditions sorcières. Quand bien même tu arriverais à les faire interdire, tous les vieux contrats qui n'ont pas déjà été remplis devront toujours être honorés. Et d'après ce que m'ont dit les gobelins, il y a un nombre non négligeable de contrats de ce type en attente en train de prendre la poussière dans leurs archives et dans différents coffres. Sans parler des contrats avec des familles étrangères où il y aurait des trous législatifs qui laisseraient la possibilité à une famille magique britannique de nouer un tel contrat avec une famille magique étrangère._

_Hermione en était resté bouche bée. Cela l'avait fait réfléchir à deux fois. Un peu comme l'histoire des elfes de maison. Elle ne s'était vraiment remise d'avoir découvert qu'un elfe qui n'est pas lié à une famille est voué à mourir._

_\- Tu dois vraiment épouser Rogue ?_

_\- Oui. C'est la solution la plus simple pour tout le monde. En particulier, Rogue, Sirius et moi et les enfants qui résulteront de...tout ceci._

_\- Tu aurais pu laisser Sirius épouser Rogue. Tu aurais pu trouver rapidement une personne à épouser pour ensuite avoir cet enfant qui honorerait le deuxième contrat._

_\- Et qui m'épousera aussi rapidement sinon une pimbêche qui veut pouvoir parader en disant qu'elle a épousé le Garçon-qui-a-vaincu ? Je préfère encore Rogue. Au moins, je sais à quoi m'attendre avec lui._

_\- Tu aurais pu épouser Ginny._

_\- Ce que tu suggère aurait été de l'inceste. Pas d'un point de vue biologique. Mais social sûrement et moralement surtout. Je la considère comme une sœur. Je ne me vois pas... Non, absolument non._

_\- Si tu penses que c'est la meilleure solution pour toi. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec la situation mais je soutiens ta décision._

_\- Merci Hermione. C'est tout ce que je te demande._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

 

Harry arrêta de ressasser ses souvenirs de la veille une fois qu'il fut pratiquement à la porte du Terrier. Il était temps d'affronter l'œil de la tempête, se dit-il en frappant à la porte.


	6. Réactions de Juin III - Les Weasley

**-** Oh, Harry ! Nous ne t'attendions ! fit Molly en ouvrant la porte et en le serrant dans ses bras

\- Je me baladais dans le coin et je me suis dit que je pouvais passer faire un tour. J'espère...

\- Tu ne déranges jamais ! D'ailleurs, on ne te voit pas assez ! l'interrompit la matriarche. Les garçons, Harry est là !

En arrivant dans le coin cuisine, Harry remarqua la présence d'Arthur, Ron, les jumeaux, Charlie et Fleur, ce qui voulait dire que Bill n'était pas loin. Pas de Ginny en vue.

 _« Peut-être que ça se passera légèrement mieux que prévu »_ , ce dit le jeune brun, soulagé de l'absence de celle qui s'est autoproclamée comme sa fiancée.

\- Ginny a entrainement jusqu'à tard dans la soirée. Elle sera déçue de t'avoir manqué, dit Arthur en guise de salutation.

\- Je n'en doute pas. D'autant que j'ai une annonce à faire.

\- Et bien tu pourras nous la faire pendant le dîner, mec ! répondit Ron

Suite à cette invitation informelle à rester dîner, Harry discuta avec les garçons pendant que Molly s'afférait à la cuisson du repas. Une fois tout le monde à table et les habituels éloges face aux talents de cuisinière de Molly, un silence calme s'installa sur l'assemblée pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Charlie rappelle à Harry la raison initiale de sa visite.

\- Tu disais que tu avais une annonce à nous faire, Harry.

\- Oui... Je vais me marier.

 **-**...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Félicitations !

\- Il était temps, je commençais à m'impatienter !

\- Je serais bien ton témoin, mec ?

\- Oh, z 'est magnifique ! je vais pouvoir commenzer à chercher une robe de zérémonie !

\- Harrykins va se faire mettre la corde au coup...

\- ...et bientôt il aura pleins d'enfants courant autour de lui...

\- ...et il sera tellement bien nourris qu'il en deviendra gras ! crièrent les jumeaux en regardant leur père avec un air espiègle.

\- Je ne suis pas gras, les garçons. Juste un peu enveloppé ! répliqua Arthur

\- C'est ce que dise les gens gras, Papa, rigola Bill

\- Tu peux bien parler, Bill. J'ai vu que tu as pris quelques kilos depuis que tu es marié à Fleur. Et tout le monde sait que les français sont réputés pour leur cuisine, rétorqua Molly en apportant le dessert, se qui fit rire tout le reste de la table. Vous avez déjà une date en vue ? ajouta-t-elle en reportant son attention sur Harry.

\- Oui. Début août.

\- Bien, cela vous laisse bien un an pour tout préparer dans les moindres...

\- Non, je parlais du mois d'août qui vient.

\- ...

 **\- .**..

\- ...

\- Y-t-il une raison spécifique pour précipiter les choses ? demanda Arthur, avec un air sous-entendu

Intérieurement, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler. Oui, il y avait une raison pour précipiter les choses. Même deux, l'officielle et l'officieuse. Et l'officieuse était celle à laquelle tous les Weasley en face de lui devaient penser en ce moment. Le seul problème, c'est que cette raison ne s'appliquait pas à qui ils pensaient qu'elle s'applique.

Il est temps pour qu'Harry le Serpentard sorte de sa cachette.

 **-** Je suis un peu contraint par la situation actuelle...

\- CONTRAINT ? hurla Ron, subitement ulcéré.

\- Fallait peut-être y penser avant de faire des choses qui sont réservés en principe aux couples mariés, dit Charlie d'un ton quelque peu énervé

 _« Ne pas rire. Ne pas rire. Ne pas rire. Ne pas rire »_ se répéta Harry dans sa tête, comme un mantra. Il releva la tête et regarda chacun des Weasley à tout de rôle, un regard d'incrédulité sur le visage. Merlin, il était bon acteur.

 **-** Oui, le contrat doit être honoré rapidement...Attendez... de quoi vous parlez ?

\- De quel contrat tu parles, Arry ? demanda Fleur

\- Merlin, je ne savais pas comment aborder la chose avec vous. Hermione l'a mal prît à cause de ses origines moldues et je sais que vous n'êtes pas versés dans certaine traditions sorcières... Je dois épouser Severus Rogue suite à un contrat qui lie sa famille à celles des Potter et des Black.

Les réactions des Weasley furent sans prix. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était d'en montrer le souvenir à Severus.

Charlie se sentait subitement gêné d'être parti trop vite en conclusion.

Arthur avait une expression similaire, complété par une impression de gêne de ne pas avoir pensé à l'éventualité d'un contrat. Gêne qui semblait plus être en lien avec le fait que son manque de connaissance de sa propre culture l'est pratiquement fait monter sur ses grands cheveux.

Bill, Fleur et les jumeaux était juste étonnés.

Ron semblait être en train de s'étouffer avec sa nourriture.

Et Molly tourna de l'œil et s'effondra par terre.

" _Oh, Severus ! Tu vas adorer"_

Face à l'évanouissement de sa femme, Arthur sorti de sa torpeur et tenta de la ranimer, sans succès, avant de se décider de l'amener à Ste-Mangouste, dans l'éventualité où elle se serait cognée la tête. Charlie décida de l'accompagner.

 **-** Tu...Tu ne peux pas épouser Rogue ! Ca doit être un plan machiavélique de bâtard de Serpentard pour se venger de Sirius et ton père.

\- Je t'assure que non, Ron. Des copies des contrats en question existent dans les coffres principaux Black et Potter. Un contrat datant d'environ 500 ans est difficilement imitable.

\- C'est pas possible. C'est un cauchemar... Je vais aller me coucher et me sortir de ce mauvais rêve. C'est ça, c'est un cauchemar... marmonna le plus jeune roux alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre pour se retrouver seul.

\- Euh... Je peux savoir de quoi Charlie parlait ?

\- Tu veux dire... que tu ne savais pas ? demanda Fred

\- Je ne savais pas quoi ?

\- Papa, Maman, Ron et Charlie... ils pensaient que tu parlais de Ginny, répondit George

\- Mais pourquoi j'aurais parlé de Ginny ?

 **-** Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas que notre petite sœur en pince pour toi ! s'exclama Bill.

\- Je sais qu'elle avait un faible pour moi à 11 ans mais je pensais que s'était passé...

\- Bah...pas vraiment. D'un certain côté, ça a même empiré. A plusieurs reprises, elle rentrait en disant qu'elle t'avait vu et elle le disait comme si vous aviez prit un verre ou passer du temps ensemble. Genre, du _temps ensemble_.

\- Non... A chaque fois que j'ai pu croiser Ginny, on s'est juste fait la bise puis on a discuté 5 min et c'est tout.

\- Finalement, z'est ba plus mal qu'elle ne zoit pas là ze zoir, ajouta Fleur

\- Je ferais mieux de rentrer et de vous laisser aller voir votre mère. Est-ce que...vous pourrez me tenir au courant ? De comment elle va.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harrykins...

\- On le fera...

\- Et ne culpabilise...

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui as fait croire à toute la famille...

 **-** ...Que le bébé de la famille et toi étiez un couple !

\- Ils ont raison, Harry. Ne culpabilise pas au fait que Ginny a prit ses rêves pour des réalités, conforta Bill

Harry sorti du Terrier pendant que les quatre autres se dirigeaient vers la cheminée. Une fois de l'autre côté de la colline, Harry utilisa un portoloin pour aller au manoir Prince, afin de partager sa soirée avec Severus qui, comme prévu, éclata de rire face à la réaction des Weasley.

 **-** C'est juste dommage que Mlle Weasley n'est pas été présente. J'aurais adoré avoir sa réaction, fit Severus en sortant de la pensine.

* * *

 Les soigneurs à Ste-Mangouste avaient été capables de réanimer Molly en moins de 10 min et avaient déclaré que le choc émotionnel avait juste été très important, ne trouvant aucune trace de commotion. Toutefois, il lui fut conseillé de rester allongée pendant quelques jours. Ainsi que d'éviter de nouveau choc émotionnel.

C'est donc pour cela que le lendemain matin, ce fut Arthur, Bill et Charlie que Ginny trouva dans la cuisine, en train de tenter de préparer le petit-déjeuner.

 **-** Euh...Bonjour ? Où est Maman ?

\- Elle se repose, lui répondit son père

\- Et pourquoi ? Il est presque 10h, elle a dû suffisamment se reposer. Habituellement, elle est debout à 7h.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te dérange dans le fait que Maman fasse la grasse matinée ? Elle peut bien la faire de temps en temps, non ? lui répondit sèchement Charlie

\- Okay... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous êtes tous bizarre... Maman ne fait pas que se reposer, c'est ça ?

\- Ginny, tu devrais t’asseoir, fit Bill.

\- Je suis assise. Maintenant, racontez-moi.

\- Ta mère se repose parce que cela lui a été conseillé par les médecins à Ste-Mangouste..., commença Arthur

\- Pourquoi Maman était à Ste-Mangouste ?

\- Parce qu'elle s'est évanouie hier soir, pendant le dîner..., répondit Bill.

 **-** Pourquoi elle s'est évanouie ?

\- Elle a eu un choc émotionnel..., ajouta Charlie

\- Quelle annonce fut choquante à ce point ?

\- Harry est venu pour nous annoncer qu'il allait se marier début août...

Sans s'en rendre compte, le visage de Ginny commença à s'illuminer ! Enfin, il s'était décidé ! Elle allait devenir Lady Potter ! A elle la belle vie, les beaux vêtements et bijoux ainsi qu'une grande maison ! Elle comprenait mieux que sa mère se soit évanouie. Il faudrait qu'elle dise à Harry que début août était vraiment trop tôt pour célébrer leurs noces. Pas que cela la gêne mais un mariage si proche de l'annonce donnerait une mauvaise impression au public. Et même si elle voulait beaucoup d'enfants – autant que ses parents AU MOINS – elle voulait tout de même profiter un peu de sa carrière de joueuse de Quidditch.

 **-** ... Avec le professeur Rogue, termina Bill

\- Ah, ah ! Elle est bien bonne la blague ! Comme si Harry allait épouser la vieille chauve-souris des cach...

\- C'est la vérité, la coupa Arthur. C'est ce qu'il est venu nous annoncer hier. Un très vieux contrat d'union liant la famille Prince, dont Severus est le dernier représentant par sa mère, aux familles Potter et Black a été découvert récemment. Et le niveau de représentativité de chacune des familles fait que le contrat demande à être honoré très rapidement.

 **-** Non, c'est pas vrai... C'EST PAS VRAI ! Harry va m'épouser, il me l'a promis !

\- C'est donc pour ça qu'Harry n'avait pas l'air de savoir que tu fantasmais à fond sur lui. En tout cas, pas au-delà de ton crush de gamine.

\- Je...il... tenta Ginny avant de s'enfuir en courant vers la cheminée et de partir dans le réseau de cheminette.

\- Où pensez-vous qu'elle est pue aller ? Tout de même pas à Square Grimmauld pour confronter Harry ? se demanda Arthur

\- Je ne pense pas, fit Charlie. Je pense plutôt qu'elle est allée voir Oncle Albus.

\- Oncle Albus... En y pensant, je trouve qu'il l'a légèrement bercée notre petite Ginny d'un peu trop d'illusions, rigola Bill.


	7. Mariage d'août

En ce 1er août, tout la société sorcière du Royaume-Uni était en ébullition : leur Sauveur, le seul et unique Harry Potter, se mariait en ce jour. Alors certes, il se mariait avec Severus Rogue, redouté professeur de Potions à Poudlard mais également héros de guerre suite à son rôle d'espion auprès de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Toujours-Pas-Le-Nom et de ses infâmes Mangemorts, ainsi que plus jeune maître de Potions d'Europe, mais il se mariait tout de même. Toute la population était au courant que le mariage était officiellement dû à un vieux contrat d'union mais les âmes les plus romantiques se plaisaient à imaginer une attirance réciproque cachée qui ne pourrait que s'épanouir dans le mariage. Sans le savoir, ces âmes en question étaient celles qui se rapprochaient le plus de la vérité tout en étant à côté de la plaque.

Severus et Harry avaient décidé de célébrer leur union au Manoir Potter. La résidence ancestrale du jeune homme, située sur les hauteurs de Godric's Hollow, était tout un symbole : le bâtiment originel avait été détruit quelques années avant sa naissance dans une attaque de Mangemorts qui avaient coûté la vie à ses grands-parents, Lord Charlus et Lady Dorea (née Black) Potter. James avait commandé et payé pour la reconstruction du bâtiment auprès des Gobelins, reconstruction qui s'acheva malheureusement quelques mois après son décès brutal. D'ailleurs, la maison dans laquelle Lord James et Lady Lily (née Evans) Potter avaient péri de la main de On-Sait-Tous-Qui se trouvait près de la place du village et pas loin de l'entrée du cimetière dans ils reposaient, tout comme les générations de Potter les ayant précédés. Les plus grands adeptes des traditions approuvaient d'ailleurs le lieu de célébration du fait de la grande présence ancestrale qui ne manquerait pas de se faire ressentir.

Après tout, les Britanniques adorent les fantômes.

Chacun des futurs époux se préparait dans une aile du manoir, opposée l'une à l'autre. Harry se trouvait donc dans la chambre du chef de famille, en compagnie de Remus, des Tonks et Neville. Sirius accueillait les invités avec sa cousine Narcissa qui, mine de rien, était ravie de revoir sa sœur et de rencontrer sa famille. Contre toute attente, Harry avait demandé à Neville d'être son témoin. Les jumeaux lui avaient rapporté la réaction de Ginny après coût mais également le fait que Ron prenait la nouvelle encore plus mal que sa sœur. Apparemment, Ron avait été au courant de sa situation financière depuis plus longtemps que lui et aurait construit ses projets professionnels et personnels autour du fait qu'il aurait le Vainqueur de Voldemort comme beau-frère, ce qui lui aurait attribué passe-droit, rapide ascension professionnelle ainsi que l'usufruit d'une demeure luxueuse sortie tout droit du patrimoine Potter. Après tout, un Lord ne peut laisser sa belle-famille vivre dans la pauvreté.

Cela avait décidé Harry à couper progressivement les ponts avec Ron sans rompre ses contacts globaux avec les Weasley, étant toujours l'associé financier des jumeaux ainsi que le parrain d'un des enfants de Bill et Fleur. A côté, il n'avait pas non plus choisi Hermione. D'une part parce qu'il ne voulait pas donner un semblant d'approbation aux idéaux de Ron, avec lequel la jeune femme était en couple. D'autre part, parce que la jeune fille lui avait dit que, bien qu'elle assisterait à la cérémonie et aux festivités, sa conscience ne lui permettait pas de jouer un rôle actif dans une situation qu'elle considérait comme archaïque et barbare. Même si cela le peinait de ne pas avoir ses (prétendus) meilleurs amis à ses côtés pour ce qui serait, sans aucun doute, l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie, il s'en fichait un peu. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si les gens voulaient rester fixer dans leurs idées.

A l'autre bout du Manoir, dans l'aile réservée aux invités, Severus finissait également de se préparer en présence de Lucius et Drago. Lucius lui servait de témoin mais il semblait blasé par les évènements. Un Malfoy ne montre certes jamais ses sentiments au grand jour mais il aurait été difficile pour l'aristocrate d'éprouver de la joie dans la situation actuelle. Après tout, il voyait deux des plus grandes fortunes de leur communauté s'échapper de son giron. La seule situation encore possible était de pousser Drago à se marier très vite pour avoir un héritier qui serait suffisamment proche en âge de l'enfant de Severus et de Potter le moment venu. Car qui dit mariage par contrat dit grossesse imminente et cela lui permettrait de tirer les ficelles dans l'ombre pour inciter une union sans que personne ne pense à une autre union arrangée. Si Lucius savait que son meilleur ami avait déjà senti le coup venir !

Sur le chemin vers le Manoir Potter, Drago avait été plutôt dégouté par la situation. Cependant, en voyant son parrain se préparer, il ne pouvait que remarquer que celui-ci ne semblait pas plus perturber par ce qui l'attendait que cela. Il était serein. Même trop à son goût. Un peu plus et il ne serait pas étonnant de voir son célèbre rictus… Ah bah si, le voilà. Et encore, le côté sadique et cruel auquel il avait été habitué à Poudlard était absent. A la place, il semblait y avoir un autre sentiment… de la joie ?

Drago secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas encore pris un seul verre d'alcool et il commençait déjà à délirer.

* * *

 Severus se trouvait dans la salle de réception, tous les invités présents autour de lui. Avec Harry, ils avaient décidé de positionner les invités en cercle et de choisir les places pour eux, afin d'éviter une ségrégation de type Gryffondor d'un côté et Serpentard de l'autre. C'est ainsi que Hermione Granger se trouvait entre Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott et que le plus jeune des Weasley était à deux doigts de l'apoplexie juste à cause de l'identité de ses voisines : Pansy Parkinson et Astoria Greengrass. Pour combler le tout, Ginevra Weasley, semblait aux bords des larmes mais jetait tout de même des coups d'œil vers son grand-oncle Albus.

Ainsi donc, elle espérait que le vieux fou aller arranger les choses pour qu'elle devienne quand même Lady Potter.

_Dommage pour toi, petite salope. On a tout prévu avec Harry._

Les pensées de Severus revinrent à l'instant présent quand il entendit les lourdes portes amenant vers l'aile familiale du Manoir s'ouvrir puit se refermer avant de voir Harry apparaître. Il était à couper le souffle et il fut difficile à Severus de ne pas rester bouche bée comme un vulgaire poisson. Ou comme Ronald Weasley en train de manger.

Pendant toute la cérémonie, Severus dû se retenir pour ne pas laisser transparaitre sur son visage ses émotions. Cependant, il n'avait aucun doute qu'Harry pouvait lire son état émotionnel en regardant ses yeux.

Et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

Après l'échange des vœux, Harry et Severus firent le tour des invités pour les remercier de leur venue. Ils se tenaient toujours côte à côte mais sans jamais se toucher. Mais des yeux avertis, c'est-à-dire une seule et unique paire sur la centaine présente, pouvaient s'apercevoir que les nouveaux époux se tenaient tout de même très proche l'un de l'autre et que leurs mains (pour ne pas dire leurs doigts) ne cessaient de se frôler. Bien évidemment, la seule paire d'yeux avertis se garda bien d'en éclairait d'autres.

Lors du passage à table, rien ne sorti de l'ordinaire chez le couple mais si un insecte, disons un scarabée, s'était aventuré en-dessous de la table, il aurait pu s'apercevoir que l'une des jambes du plus jeune époux avait tendance à se frotter contre l'une des celles de son aîné. Bien évidemment, Harry avait bien fait attention à ce qu'aucun insecte ne soit invité ni ne puisse jouer les pique-assiettes.

Pour des célébrations au Manoir Potter venait une nuit de noces au Manoir Prince. Certes, le bâtiment nécessitait quelques réparations mais rien qui le rende inhabitable. Harry et Severus y arrivèrent par portoloin et une fois bien en appui sur leurs pieds, Severus s'empressa d'embrasser son jeune époux.

\- Si tu savais à quel point j'en ai mourut d'envie pendant la journée, répondit l'ancien Serpentard

\- Humm… Je crois que j'en ai une vague idée.

\- Seulement vague ? fit semblant de s'étonner Severus avant de donner un baiser langoureux qui fit gémir de plaisir Harry. L'instant d'après, celui-ci cria de surprise alors qu'il se faisait soulever.

\- Je crois que nous avons une union à consommer, Consort Prince, dit gaiement Severus en se dirigeant vers les escaliers

\- Mais Consort Potter, notre union a déjà été consommée, fit en rigolant Harry tout en posant la main sur son ventre encore plat

\- Je ne suis pas sûr. Je me souviens avoir fait l'amour à de nombreuses reprises à mon amant, d'avoir soutirer une nuit de passion à mon fiancé mais par contre, je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce genre d'activité avec mon mari.

\- Je ne peux donc que te conseiller de rectifier la situation.

\- Mais j'en ai bien l'intention, répondit Severus avec un sourire avant de déposer Harry au milieu du grand lit de la chambre de maître et de se jeter littéralement sur lui pour lui attribuer mille caresses et plaisirs.


	8. Panique de février

_Gazette du Sorcier d'Octobre - Lord Potter et Lord Prince, qui se sont mariés le 1_ _er_ _Août dernier, attendent un heureux événement aux alentours du mois d'Avril de l'année prochaine._

* * *

 **-** Je vais bien.

\- Permets-moi d'en douter.

\- Sev…

\- Tu t'es évanoui !

\- Le soigneur a dit que c'était à prévoir avec mes bouffées de chaleur.

\- On est en Février, par les caleçons de Merlin !

\- Langage, Severus.

\- Les températures sont négatives ! Il neige dehors ! Ça devrait créer un équilibre !

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

\- …

\- Au moins, quand je t'annoncerais par patronus que je ressens des contractions, les gens ne seront pas trop étonnés de la situation vu l'inquiétude qui transpire de ton aura.

En guise de réponse, Severus s'agenouilla en face d'Harry puis posa ses deux mains et sa tête sur le ventre rond de celui-ci.

\- Tu me promets que tu vas bien ?

\- Je te le promets.

\- Si quoi que ce soit arrive, tu m'envoie un patronus. Ou un elfe.

\- Promis.

Légèrement soulagé, Severus embrassa le ventre abritant son premier né puis se releva et embrassa longuement son époux jusqu'à ce que la réserve d'air de celui-ci soit épuisée. Il caressa ensuite sa joue avant de se diriger vers la cheminée et de disparaître dans des flammes vertes après avoir prononcé le nom de ses quartiers à Poudlard. Quelques instants après, Harry s'étira puis se leva de la bergère sur laquelle il était installé et se dirigea vers la pièce abritant la future nurcerie.

Il avait encore quelques retouches déco à faire.

* * *

En arrivant dans son bureau, Severus regarda son planning de cours puis jura.

Il passait toute l'après-midi avec les 7e années pour la réalisation d'une potion très particulière et volatile au point qu'il devait fermer hermétiquement le laboratoire à l'aide d'une barrière magique très complexe avant d'appliquer un sortilège de renouvellement de l'air. Aucun élément, magique ou non, corporel ou non, ne pourrait passer au travers de la barrière.

Ce qui incluait tout éventuel patronus ou elfe envoyé par un Harry sur le point d'accoucher.

Malheureusement, il ne pouvait supprimer ni reporter ce cours. Soufflant, Severus prit ses dossiers et se dirigea vers ses salles de classe, priant pour que le pressentiment qu'il avait ne soit que le fait de son imagination.

* * *

 

Harry regarda la nurserie une dernière fois avant de fermer la porte. Il venait d'y ajouter les dernières touches, à savoir des décorations en formes de lions et de serpents un peu partout. Il n'y avait que 3 couleurs dominantes : blanc, jaune coquille d'œuf et un vert pastel. Ni trop Gryffondor, ni trop Serpentard. Même s'il n'y avait que très peu de chance qu'un enfant ayant Severus comme père finisse autre part qu'à Serpentard. Avec un peu de chances, il arrivera peut-être à les faire atterrir à Serdaigle mais il ne gardait que très peu d'espoir pour Gryffondor.

Une fois dans le salon familial, Harry s'asseya dans un des gros fauteuils et rejeta un coup d'œil au courrier de ces derniers jours. Il y avait une lettre de Mrs Weasley dans laquelle, sous couvert de proposition, elle cherchait à imposer son intervention dans les préparatifs pour l'arrivée de son enfant. Et une autre, de Luna, qui ne l'avait pas étonné mais avait tout de même surpris Severus.

_Vous devriez acheter un berceau._

_Le bébé va arriver plus tôt que tout le monde pense._

_Mais je pense que vous le saviez déjà_.

 _« Ah, Luna, Luna. On ne peut vraiment rien te cacher bien longtemps »_ , rigola mentalement Harry en caressant son ventre. Effectivement, le bébé était attendu dans 2 semaines, dans la mesure où il avait été conçu en mai et non en août comme ils l'avaient laissé croire. L'avantage de mettre au monde un enfant soi-disant prématuré, c'est que les médias seront plus enclins à les laisser tranquille que dans le cas d'un accouchement à terme.

Harry regarda l'horloge qui indiquait 13h06. Severus finissait sa journée de cours à 17h30 aujourd'hui et pour une fois, il n'avait pas de ronde à faire ce soir. Il pourra donc passer un peu de temps avec son mari. Harry se repositionna dans le fauteuil, une douleur dorsale se faisant ressentir. Désavantage majeur à être enceint : on a tout le temps mal au dos.

* * *

 

Une heure plus tard, Harry devait reconnaître que la douleur qu'il avait ressentie était plus de l'ordre d'une contraction que d'un dos endolori. Il avait déjà du mal à respirer normalement et calmement. Il appela l'un des elfes du Manoir afin qu'il prépare son sac de maternité avec l'essentiel pour son séjour à l'aile des naissances de Ste-Mangouste (à savoir, une paire de chausson, des habits larges et confortables, une robe de chambre, et de quoi écrire des lettres de remerciement) puis envoya un patronus avec un ton faussement inquiet à Severus, dans le cas où il ne serait pas seul lors de sa réception.

Cela faisait 15 minutes qu'il avait envoyé son patronus et Severus n'était toujours pas là. Et les contractions s'étaient intensifiées. Il envoya un elfe Prince à Poudlard.

10 minutes plus tard, l'elfe était revenu, déclarant que la salle de potion dans laquelle se trouvait Severus était fermée contre toute intrusion. Il avait même croisé son patronus en train de faire les cents pas près de la porte.

Sauf que les contractions avaient commencé à être un peu trop fortes à son gout et il demanda à l'elfe de l'amener directement à l'hôpital. Il irait chercher Severus quand sa classe sera de nouveau ouverte.

Le voilà sa chambre dans l'aile des naissances. Son soigneur attitré l'avait examiné et il l'avait vu froncé des sourcils.

Quand un soigneur fronce des sourcils, ce n'est jamais bon.

Ledit soigneur était ensuite sorti en trombes de la chambre avant qu'il ait pu avoir le temps de lui demandé ce qui n'allait pas avec son bébé. Autant dire que cela le laissait totalement paniqué et aux bords des larmes.

 **-** Lord Potter, fit le soigneur en revenant dans la chambre, accompagné de ce qui ne pouvait que ressembler à une équipe médicale. Nous vous amenons au bloc opératoire.

\- Le bloc OPERATOIRE ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien de grave, votre bébé ne s'est juste pas totalement retourné. Mais attendre que cela soit le cas serait douloureux et traumatisant pour vous deux, fit-il en transformant ses habits en robe d'hôpital et en poussant son lit hors de la chambre.

Mais Harry n'entendit pas grand-chose de ces deux dernières phrases. Son esprit n'avait retenu que deux choses.

Il allait au bloc opératoire.

Et Severus n'était toujours pas là.

* * *

 

A 17h45, Severus leva enfin les barrières magiques de la salle de potions et les élèves d'ASPIC se précipitèrent vers la sortie. A peine eut-il le temps de s'asseoir sur sa chaise que le patronus d'Harry passa la porte qui relié le laboratoire à son bureau.

\- _Severus, je crois…je crois que j'ai des contractions_ _,_ fit le cerf avec la voix inquiète d'Harry

L'instant d'après, l'elfe de maison fit son apparition.

\- Maître Severus doit aller tout de suite à Ste-Mangouste. Maître Harry va mettre au monde le bébé.

\- Qu…qu…quand ?

\- Vers deux heures de l'après-midi, maître.

A cette réponse, le sang de Severus se glaça. Cela faisait plus de 3 heures qu'Harry souffrait seul dans une chambre d'hôpital.

Quel mari et futur père il faisait.

Il se précipita dans son bureau puis ses quartiers et utilisa la cheminée pour arriver directement à l'aile des naissances de Ste-Mangouste.

 **-** Lord Prince, fit-il à la secrétaire à l'accueil, mon époux est arrivé ici il y a trois heures de cela environ.

\- Lord Potter, c'est cela ? répondit la secrétaire. Oui, il est arrivé. Attendez que je vous donne le numéro de chambre…Oh !

\- Oh quoi ?

\- Il a été admis au bloc opératoire.

\- QUOI ? POURQUOI ?

\- Je ne saurais vous le dire, juste que c'est une opération en urgence. Son soigneur n'a rien indiqué de plus avant de l'y amener. Je ne peux… que vous suggérez d'attendre, dit-elle avec un air désolé et compréhensif en lui indiquant l'espace d'attente.

Une fois de plus, Severus fut victime de son manque de patience et commença à faire les cents pas dans la salle, sous les yeux des différents membres du corps médical de l'aile des naissances de Ste-Mangouste. Il commença à penser à toutes les situations négatives qui pouvaient ressortir de l'envoi d'Harry au bloc opératoire.

Le bébé handicapé...ou même sans vie... Harry paralysé à jamais...dans le coma indéfiniment...ou même...

NON ! Harry ne pouvait pas mourir ! Il a tenu tête à Voldemort, nom de nom ! Ce n'est pas un simple accouchement qui allait le terrasser ! Il en allait de même pour le bébé ! Il ou Elle est à moitié Potter, ce qui signifie un côté Gryffondor à toute épreuve et une résistance de fer ! Tout irait bien...

Dans cet état, marmonnant une litanie lui permettant de garder espoir, que Black le trouva.

 **-** Rogue ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Il ne peut pas mourir... Il est ce fichu Harry Potter... Ce n'est pas un simple accouchement qui va le tuer... Il a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, par Morgane...

\- Rogue... Severus !

Il ne souvenait même à quel moment il avait pu envoyer un patronus à son ancienne Némésis de jeunesse. En tout cas, quelqu'un lui tenait compagnie dans son inquiétude, maintenant.

Après ce qui semblait être une éternité, mais qui était en fait juste 2 heures, une infirmière s'approcha du duo d'inquiets.

 **-** M. Rogue ?

\- Oui ? Comment il va ? Non ! Comment ils vont ?

\- Allez voir de vous-même, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Chambre 642.

Severus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il se précipita dans la direction que lui indiquait l'infirmière. Il voulait tellement voir de ses propres yeux qu'il s'était inquiétait pour rien qu'il en oublia sa célèbre cape. Il entendit vaguement Black parler à l'infirmière.

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre 642, Severus peina à ne pas fracasser la porte tellement il l'ouvrit brutalement. Mais cela en valait la peine car la vue qui s'offrit à lui réchauffa son cœur.

Harry, dans une position à cheval entre assis et allongé dans le lit d'hôpital, regardant avec amour et émerveillement un petit tas de couverture jaune et vert. Severus s'approcha et pose enfant les yeux sur son enfant. Son premier-né. Le premier être conçu de son amour pour Harry et de l'amour d'Harry pour lui. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander à son mari s'ils avaient un fils ou une fille, celui-ci répondit à sa question :

 **-** Regarde, Callyxta, c'est ton papa.

Callyxta Lily Potter-Rogue. Une petite fille qu'il aidera en potions et botanique pour qu'elle puisse ensuite fabriquer ses propres cosmétiques. Une fille à qui Harry apprendra à se défendre et qui ne sera pas victime des pseudos charmes d'un jeune joueur de Quidditch car elle sera également une lumière sur un balai. Une petite fille à qui ils apprendront pleins de choses et qu'ils aimeront pleinement.

Severus entendit des bruits de pas à proximité de la porte et se dit que Black n'entrerait pas tant qu'il n'y aura pas été invité.

\- Tu peux entrer...Sirius.

Un peu plus tard, après le départ de Sirius et alors que Callyxta dormait tranquillement dans son berceau, une chose revint à l'esprit de Severus.

\- Je crois que ton parrain a comprit.

\- Si la taille de Cally n'avait pas vendu la mèche, il aurait fini par s'en douter de toute façon, répondit un Harry somnolant.

\- Je sais mais je ne penser pas que cela aurait été aussi tôt.

\- Il n'est pas aussi aveugle que tu ne le penses. Mais vois le bon côté des choses : tu as pu faire la plus géniale des blagues à l'un de tes anciens rivaux d'école.

La réponse de Severus fut de rire et sourire. Le regard posé sur sa fille, il ne put s'empêcher de déjà chercher des ressemblances entre lui et Harry.

\- Harry… On avait dit pas tes cheveux.

\- On avait aussi dit pas ton nez.

**FIN**


End file.
